Cobura
The Republic of Cobura is a Nation that lays in the South Western edge of the Majatran continent, bordering the nations of Zardugal and Jakania. Cobura also shares a border separated by a lake with the Deltaria. History Ancient History See Also: History of Tokundian People Historians have identified four distinct ethnic groups that lived in Cobura in ancient times. They are: the Irkawans, the Celts, the Augustanii, and in a later period the Tokundi. The Irkawans were the indigenous inhabitants of Cobura, and occupied an Empire that at its height stretched from the western coast of modern Irkawa to the southern mountains of Domale and eastern Dilganato. The period of this empire, from around 1000BC to 500AD saw the creation and establishment of a vast civilisation, much of it concentrated in the forests of Central Cobura, as well as the western plains of Irkawa. In the period of 600AD to 1200AD the Irkawan civilisation began to steadily decline due to conflicts with the Augustanii, and eventually collapsed in the face of an invasion by the Tokundi. The Celts were settlers from Dovani and Dranland, arriving in Cobura around 1000AD and establishing settlements in the northern mountains and hills of Irkawa and Egato. They formed trade links with the Irkawans and Augustanii to the south and served as mercenaries for both sides in their conflicts. Some of the Welsh tribes established settlements in Dilganato following the arrival of the Tokundi peoples. The emergence of the Augustanii is shrouded in myth and legend. The stories of this civilisation suggest that their founders were great warriors who came to Majatra following a catastrophic conflict far to the east, and the survivors made their way inland until they finally settled in modern day Egato. The Augustanii civilisation is estimated to have emerged around 600BC and lasted until 1400AD when the Tokundi and other tribes raided the vast riches of the Augustanii Empire. The Augustanii Empire was forged in blood and steel, following conquests in Dilganato, Domale and present day Tokundi against the Irkawans. They built many of Cobura's great cities, including the capital Augustus, and the legacy of the Augustanii reaches all corners of Cobura. The Republic Cobura was founded in 2114. Shortly after the forming of the Republic, a military coup took place, putting a Tokundian led Junta in complete control of the nation. Despite the harsh repression of the regime, it still allowed elections to take place, and was eventually ousted from power in 2116 when the Liberal Technocrats became the dominant party. The democratisation process took several years, and the effects of the dictatorship's legacy live on today. The majority of Coburans believe in far-reaching civil liberties, and are suspicious of any attempts to clamp down on freedom of speech and other liberties. Anarchist Revolution Domestically, the National Confederation of Labour's Revolutionary Government lasted from 2365 to 2376. Many of its policies were introduced to national law. In the economic sphere, most corporate bodies were nationalised and then transferred to workers' co-operatives. In social affairs, personal freedoms were radically increased. The major exception was religion, which was officially outlawed; however, application of the law was limited to organised religion, with a corresponding campaign against private devotion seen as too invasive. In constitutional affairs, the NCL created a system of local and regional governments (LRGs), devolving many powers to assemblies, which it claimed was more democratic. Upon losing power in 2376, many of these policies were reversed by the new government. Origins of Modern Cobura Modern Cobura was shaped after conflicts with PMU, Party for Marxist Union. After conflicts, true democratic and peaceful government was set up. Coburan Civil War See here: Coburan Civil War Modern Cobura (3187-present) Establishment of the One Party State (3187-3201) Standards for Coburan democracy are among the highest in the world. In the year 3187, however, democracy suffered a temporary setback when the United Constitutionalist Party won the presidency and 57% of the legislature, effectively creating a single party system. Under the leadership of President Rich Fowler, Cobura pursued more conservative policies, some of which still last today. Transition to Democratic Party Rule (3201-3216) Fowler's domination of Coburan politics lasted 14 years. In 3201, the Democratic Party, led by Abraham Quincy, changed this, capturing both the presidency and the legislature by a slim margin. Although the principle party had changed, Coburan democracy was not yet restored: only one party held the power. The Democratic Party's tenure was marked by increased involvement in foreign affairs, which elevated the Republic's stature in Terra. Quincy proved to be more committed to the democratization of Cobura than his predecessor when he decided not to seek re-election in 3208. Far from true democracy, however, the Democratic hold only tightened with the election of another Democratic President, Joseph Kildon. Under Kildon's second term (3212-3216), the Democratic Party completely dominated the legislature, holding all seats. Decline of Single Party Rule (3216-3220) The citizens of Cobura proved to be discontent with the Democratic Party domination when Alexander Svindal re-founded the Party for Individualism. In the election of 3216, Svindal won the election for President and the Individualists captured a slim majority in the legislature. The Individualist rule would be one of liberalization, and would prove to be the last single party rule in Cobura when a functioning, multi-party democracy was finally installed in 3220. Rise and Fall of Populism and Socialism (3220-3240) Just as Svindal reincarnated an earlier party, other parties would re-emerge. The Social Congress, under the Presidency of Michael D. Higgins, would cease being a pressure group and return to national politics after almost 150 years. Robert Franlow re-established the 200-year-old totalitarian People's Revolutionary National League under the name of the New People's Party, triggering a Populist movement that still reverberates with sections of the populace today. Although the Populists would never achieve a majority in the legislature, their rise was a mark of the discontent Coburans felt with the succession of single party states that had ruled them, and was either a pleasant affirmation of democracy or a troubling tendency toward autocracy, depending on the political persuasions of the analyst asked. In the election of 3220, the presidency was given to Michael D. Higgins of the Social Congress, but the largest share of the legislature was won by Franlow's New People's Party. The NPP's totalitarian stance, however, was not met with approval by the rest of the legislature, and very little of the Party's agenda was passed. The Social Congress instead lead a centrist and centre-left government under Prime Minister Enda Cosgrave. The government pursued a strengthening of the mixed economy. This would spark a right-wing reaction in the growth of the Conservative Capitalist Party. This reaction would come to fruition after the 3224 elections, seeing Cosgrave (but not Higgins) thrown from office. The NPP/CCP/PfI coalition under Prime Minister Helena Lazareva looked to be capable of cementing the domination of populism. Internal tensions would ultimately destroy the coalition and one of its partners, the NPP, amidst accusation from the Party for Individualism that they had engaged in voter intimidation, bribery, and party raiding to increase their seat share. Robert Franlow initially denied the accusations, but was eventually forced to acknowledge the truth of them, step down as Party Chairman, and even flee to Gaduridos in the face of public outrage. A new chairman, Guy Bercier, was elected to run for President, but was shot by enraged Franlow supporters. The New People's Party never recovered, and collapsed shortly after. Although the New People's Party sparked the trend to populism, it was not the only party to pursue such policies. Shortly before Bercier's assassination, the Conservative Capitalist and True Representation Parties were formed on populist principles. In the wake of NPP dissolution, many supporters of the NPP left to join one of the new parties. The Conservative Capitalists controlled the largest share of the legislature for many years, and was vastly more powerful and successful than the New People's Party due to their more moderate positions and amenity to compromise. This was not to last, however, as an internal coup led to the discarding of many principles and the establishment of the Social Darwinist Party. The new face of the CCP did not fare well with the electorate, and the party collapsed shortly after. The Social Congress would increase its vote in every election until 3236, when its support would spectacularly collapse. Internal struggles and a lack of vision had meant that the party lost much of its support to the more moderate Progressive Liberty Party or the more statist Labour Party. The crisis on the left would come to a head when, despite holding a majority in the Federal Assembly, it would find itself unable to form a government. The left has yet to recover from this episode. The True Representation Party has proven to be more durable. As of 3244, the TRP is the largest party in the legislature, and is the last national vestige of Populism in Cobura. The Modern Republic and its place in Terra (3228-present) Under Michael D. Higgins' presidency, Cobura's transition from single party state to multiparty democracy was successfully conducted, though suffering from the inevitable turbulency that is always associated with such a move. Starting with the election of 3228, such turmoil was more or less dispatched, prompting some to label the post-3228 era a "golden age" of Coburan democracy. Higgins receives much of the popular credit for this, and is regarded as something of a national hero. The Republic is highly functioning, with several parties representing a wide spectrum of political ideologies. For the time being, at least, Cobura is a model of a republican democracy, with strong tendencies towards liberty and away from government. It is characterised by a weak and largely apolitical Presidency, often occupied by a party not in government, and a strong centrist presence in the Federal Assembly. Cobura has also joined the Alliance of Terran Republics, and in 3243 was instrumental in bringing about negotiations to end the civil conflict in Badara. This is a marked change from the traditional isolationism of Cobura, most strikingly manifested in the nation's refusal to intervene when its neighbor of Jakania suffered a civil war. Cobura has taken several other steps to ensure its prominance in international affairs, such as allowing arms sales to allies and legalising heavily regulated paramilitaries. Though not a member of the Majatran Union, Cobura enjoys civil relationships with most of its neighbours. Geography Cobura is typically split into four principle regions in physical geography: the Northern region, including the Dovana range; the Central region, including the Cintra forests; the Southeast, mostly taken up by Domale; and the Higgs Peninsula. Lake Majatra, bordering the North, is closely associated with Cobura, and is often included in standard Coburan geography textbooks. North Region The Northern region is dominated by higher ground, and is bordered by Zardugal, Jakania, and Lake Majatra. It is separated from the rest of Cobura by the San Quato river, which supplies the region's most dependable source of moisture. The North holds the two largest Coburan lakes: Higgins Lake, named after the former President, and Dilaguadia. Perhaps the most striking feature of the North lies not in the water, however, but in the magnificent mountains present. The Dovana Range, in fact, is the largest concentration of mountains in Cobura, and Mount Gateia is the country's highest point of elevation. Eastwards, Mount Augustanii stands as the second tallest Coburan mountain, and is a great source of pride in Dilganato. The North is the largest of all Coburan regions, both by geography and population. Although residents face difficulties such as higher elevation, which increases the cost of transport, and uncomfortably hot temperatures by Coburan standards (the annual regional average is between 31 and -8 degrees Celsius), the Northern economy is very strong and thus renders the region attractive to citizens. In addition to the permanent population, the North is a popular destination for tourism and vacation residency, both of which thrive due to the presence of Lake Majatra, Mount Augustanii, the Dovana Range, the Zardugalian and Jakanian borders, and lakes Higgins and Dilaguadia. Central Region Central Cobura is dominated by the Cintra forest. Cintra is a large temperate rainforest, the largest in Southwestern Majatra, and the majority of it has been designated a protected environmental zone. Due to the vast reaches of the Central Coburan conservation effort, settlement is limited, and sprawling metropolises nonexistent. Instead, most effort is focused on securing the future of the lush forests. Average annual temperatures range between 17 and 5 degrees Celsius, with copius precipitation. Species diversity is astonishingly high, leading some to label the region the Ecological Paradise of Cobura. Southeast Region The Southeast region is taken up entirely by the State of Domale. In contrast to the Northern plains and Central forests, the Southeast is dominated by grassland and a temperate climate, with moderate rainfall and average temperatures between 4 and 15 degrees Celsius. The soil is fertile and perfect for agriculture, which has led to Domale becoming Cobura's principle breadbasket. As a result, the Southeast's population density is lower than in the Higgs Peninsula or the North. The Southeast's reliance on agriculture and rural living has resulted in the region lagging somewhat behind the rest of the nation technologically. Far from striving to amend this, many Domalians take pride in their reliance on manual labor and the idyllic, rustic view many outsiders have of their State. Although this leads to an influx of tourism and the occasional establishment of Utopia-building communities nostalgic for the past, the unfortunate consequence is that disease is more rampant and educational standards lower in Domale than elsewhere. In an attempt to remedy this, the national government has allocated a large portion of funds into Domale which, although improving the situation to some extent, has wounded local pride and fostered resentment toward outsiders. Higgs Peninsula Like Southeastern Cobura, the Higgens Peninsula rests entirely in the State of Tokundi. Climactically, the Higgs Peninsula is similar to the Southeast, though slightly colder and more forested. Culturally, Tokundi is the most unique of all Coburan states. Although most of Cobura favors national unitarism, Tokundi citizens have always identified more with their region than their country. The State is marked by more militaristic, populist, and autocratic tendencies than the rest of the nation, and their culture glorifies military conquest -- something often frowned upon by non-Tokundi. In the past, the disparity between Tokundi and Coburan society has resulted in the establishment of Tokundi-centric parties, almost all statist in nature: most notably the infamous Tokundski Nacionalisti, which established the early Junta; the Free Tokundi Party; and the recent Tokundi Reform Party, founded by former members of the New People's Party. Tokundi was a base of power for the Populist Movement, which still retains a modicum of influence in the region. Linguistically, Tokundi's ties to the rest of Cobura are further weakened, as the major national languages of English and Spanish have both been moderately altered into Tokundi-specific dialects. Though tourists from outside the region are able to understand the Tokundi, it takes a bit of effort and practice for most to be able to understand every word said with no confusion. Despite enjoying the same fertile soils as the Southeast, Tokundi culture generally places a low value on farming, and the population is subsequently considerably denser. The Higgs Peninsula possesses the three major cities of Tokundburgh, Karlsburg, and Toklinn, the last of which enjoys the status of being Cobura's primary port. The regional economy is thoroughly reliant on manufacturing, though fishing plays a smaller role, and is one of the most consistently strong in all of Cobura. In fact, Tokundi's manufacturing districts supply goods for most of Cobura, and have been strongly attractive to workers during times of financial crisis. Lake Majatra Main article: Lake Majatra Demographics Population of Cobura is 99,652,274. Most of the population lives in shore, including shore of Majatran Lake. In recent census, most populated district is Irkawa, followed by Dilganato, Egato, Domale, and Tokundi. Largest group of self-reported ethnic origin was Augustanii(43%), Irkawan(27%), Tokundi(21%), and Celt(9%) followed. There is no official language of the nation, but most of Coburans speak English as first language(87%), and Spanish comes second(11%). Tokundi, Coubran dialect of English developed in Tokundi, speakers were 2% of the total population. Majority of the population answered them as atheist(57.4%), and others described them as Christianity(21.6%), Catholic(17.5%), and Buhddist(2.1%). 1.4% of the population told that they believe in other religions including shamanism and totemism. List of 10 Major Cities Most of Cobura's major cities are situated closely to the ocean or Lake Majatra. Due to the widespread conservation zones, settlement in central Cobura is limited. Culture Religion There are very few religious people in Cobura, with most of the population regarding themselves as Atheist, Agnostic or Deist. Religion in Cobura has comprised mostly Christianity and traditional faiths for most of its history. In recent centuries, more faiths have entered the country. Catholicism located in Nova Roma]] *Main Church: Coburan Catholic Church *Founded in Cobura: 2137 *Sects: Coburan,Terranian Catholicism took off in Coburan after the Creation of the Coburan Catholic Church. This sparked religious tension in the Governing Body as the LIA, supporters of the church, clashed with the NUP who believed their religion should be the only religion practiced in Cobura. No longer offically backed by a political party, Coburan Catholicism has declined recently but is still the top religion in Coburan. Christianity *Main Church: *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Christianity has gained its way into Cobura through its recognition through-out Terra. They have never been in the National Spotlight but they heavily recruit new members to follow their ways, the right ways. This has caused sparks with some of the more devouts of the other religions, but for the most part things have gone peacefully. Islam *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Founded in Cobura: 2230 *Sects: Sunni, Sufi Judaism located in Rio Irkawa, Irkawa]] *Main Place of Worship: The Irkawa Synagogue *Founded in Cobura: 2220 *Sects: Humanistic, Orthodox, Reform Judaism has gained its follwing through the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. With majority of the parties being members of Jewish sects, they have helped push Judaism into one of the top religions in Cobura. Judaism has stayed consistent in recent years, not losing or gaining much in followers. They have stuck to the idea of letting those interested find them, rather then going out and recruiting. Secularism The largest group in Cobura consists of secularists. They are mostly atheists and agnostics who are opposed to religious beliefs and who want to see a clear separation of church and state. Sports The national sport of Cobura is Basketball, and is the most widely watched and played sport in the country. The Coburan Basketball Championship - the professional basketball league - is a regular topic of discussion amongst all Coburans and the Coburan Basketball Association (CBA) Manages the Annual League and Cup Tournaments. Boxing is also a popular sport in Cobura with many of its famous boxers coming from Princeps in the Egato provence. Economy See Also: Economy of Cobura Cobura is a fully industrialised nation, and most of its citizens work in factories in the manufacturing industries, or in the transport and infrastructure sector. The economy is mainly driven by the electronics and automobile industry, with its main exports being semiconductors and cars. Cobura also possesses some natural gas reserves, the extent of which is still to be established. In addition to the vast manufacturing base, Cobura has an emerging information technology sector, mainly controlled by large corporations. These areas have seen significant foreign investment by speculators and shareholders in other nations, leading to an IT market bubble forming. The other big industry in Cobura is the service, or retail sector, along with the Agriculture sector. Consumer consumption generally generates over 50% of GDP, with government investment within the 20 to 30% range. Foreign investment lags behind, making up around 10 to 15% of GDP. Military See Also: Coburan Armed Forces Government The Government of the Republic of Cobura is headed by the President, who serves as the face of the county for international and diplomatic purposes but has limited power otherwise. The President serves a term of 48 months, the current President is Alexander Svindal of Party for Individualism. The Prime Minister assist president and chairs the cabinet. Federal Assembly There are 665 seats in the Federal Assembly, legislative body of government of the Republic of Cobura. All seats are elected every 48 months. Current Political Parties See Also: Political Parties of Cobura See Also *Cobur *Coburan Civil War Category:Cobura Category:Nations Category:Majatra Category:Current Taxation Policy to be in Effect